disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kick Lover14/My Version Of A Slip Down Memory Lane
At the dojo-''' *Kim walks in to see Rudy and Jack practicing brick breaking* Kim: “Hey guys!” Rudy: “Sup” Jack: “Hey” he says smiling at her losing his train of thought Kim: *sits down on the bench, opens the record book and skims through the articles* Jack: *walks up to kim and sits by her* “Hey Kim whatcha lookin at?” Jack says starring into her eyes smiling. Kim: *looks at him and blushes looking back at the book* “Um…just some of the records” she says. “There was a woman in Michigan who ate her own car. Look at this picture!” Jack: *Scoots closer to her* “Wow, she literally has a trunk in her junk” Kim: *laughs a little* “Yeah” Rudy: “Would you let him focus Kim, the judge is gonna be here in a few hours” Jack: “He’s right this is my last chance to break the record. After I turn 15 next week I won’t be eligible. I don’t need any distractions.” Kim: *Looks down with a sad expression, then closes the book. Gets up starts walking toward the door* Jack: “Kim where are you going? Aren’t you gonna stay and watch? I would really like you to stay…for me?!” Jack says looking confused and a little hurt. Kim: “I’ll be back later…I just have to figure a few things out.” She says in a low upsetting voice. Jack: Looks at her with his soft brown eyes and warm smile and says “Promise?” Kim: Looks him in the eyes for several seconds before spreading a fake smile across her face answering softly “Promise” and walks out. Rudy: “What was that about?” Jack: “I’m not sure.” 'In the Courtyard-' *Kim and Joan talking/setting up in the courtyard* Joan: “Kim, you look a little down. Something bothering you?” Kim: “Oh I don’t know Joan. I’m just thinking about stuff.” Joan: “You thinking about Jack?” Kim: “How did you know?” She says looking kind of curious. Joan: “Because I know you! Have you told him how you feel yet?” Kim: “Not yet. I’m still thinking of how it might affect our friendship if I tell him the truth…I mean am I doing the right thing here by not saying anything? It’s really confusing because I can’t tell if he is being flirty or not.” Joan: “You just need to give it time and when the time is right you will know what to do! And if that doesn’t work you can always call me and I will be happy to sing!” starts to sing *Jack looks at Kim and smiles while walking to the dojo* Kim: “Yeah, I’ll see you later Joan. Thanks for the advice” as she keeps an eye on jack making her way to the dojo 'In the Dojo-' Kim: “Hey uhh Jack, I made you something to wear when you break the record” she say while taking the bracelet off her hand and giving it to him with a big smile on her face. Jack: “Oh so it’s sorta like a good luck bracelet!” He says looking at the bracelet half smiling. Kim: “Uhh…Ya, but it’s also more of a uh…” she starts to blush when she says it Jack: “What like a friendship bracelet…?” Kim: “Uhh…Ya” she says looking a sad Jack: “Great, its finally official…were friends!” He says putting the bracelet in his pocket Kim: “…Jack you know I think of us as more than just...Uhh...” Jack: *walks closer to Kim* “More than just what?” he asks her curiously. Kim: “Umm...I don’t know it’s just a dumb bracelet I got to go.” She runs toward the door upset. Jack: “Wait kim. Come on kim wait a second can we at least talk about…” *Jack slips on a pile of wood* Kim: “JACKK!!!” she screams and runs to jack along with Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. “Jack are you okay?” she says with concern in her voice Jack: sits up and says “Ya I’m fine! Just one question who are you people? And where am I?” Kim: “Milton go tell Rudy to call a doctor” she says '''Later in the Dojo: Rudy: “Jack do you remember anything about us or this dojo or your life?” he said worried Jack: “No, I’m sorry. Maybe start with telling me all your names?” Kim: “Well these are your friends Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. And Rudy here is our sensei.” Jack: “And who are you?” Kim: “I was afraid you would ask that…I’m Kim your best friend” she says with a half smile Jack: “Ohh…good to know!” He says smiling at Kim Eddie: “Well we will tell you a little bit about this place. You are a black belt and all these trophies on this shelf, half of them are yours!” Milton: “Ya but the other half are ones Rudy just bought from random places.” Rudy: “Soo...Whats wrong with that!” Kim: “The point is Jack, you’re really good. You’re better than good you’re amazing! You don’t remember anything?” She asks half worried and half sad Jack: “No. I’m really sorry. You guys seem like really good friends but I don’t know who any of you guys are or what you are talking about.” he says *Everyone has a sad look on their faces* Rudy: “Maybe I should tell him about me!” pushing everyone aside Jerry: “No I need to tell him about me!” telling everyone Milton and Eddie: “No let me talk about me!” speak at the same time *Everyone starts to argue and yell at each other while Kim and Jack sit there looking at each other* Jack: walks up to Kim and whispers in her ear “Do they always fight like this? Because they are kind of scaring Me.” causing his warm breathing to brush up against her ear which makes her tingle at the sound of his voice. Kim: laughs a little to herself before saying “Yes kind of. They usually are like this for about an hour or two. Hmm…ohh I know what to do, come with me” she says before taking his hand and leading him out the door of the dojo to the courtyard, ignoring the fact that they are both blushing. At Falafel Phil’s-''' *Kim takes Jack into Falafel Phil’s and slides into a booth still holding his hand* Jack: “Thanks for taking me out of there! It was getting too much for me to handle.” He says in the sweet voice that makes her melt in her shoes Kim: looks at Jack with a warm smile and says “you’re welcome” *they stare into each other’s eyes. Then Kim realizes they are still holding hands* Kim: she looks at their hands and then looks at Jack and blushes. Then pulls her hand away slowly and says “ohh...Umm…sorry.” Jack: “It’s ok. I feel bad for asking this because you said we are best friends but I don’t really remember your name?” He asks her in sadness and curiosity Kim: “No, it’s fine. I’m kim your best friend!” Jack: “Right! Look Kim I’m really sorry I don’t remember anything. Can you refresh my memory with sometimes you and I have spent together?” He said with a smile and hope in his eyes Kim: “Sure! Umm well there was the time you saved me from Ricky Weaver. He wanted to take advantage of me and you tried to warn me but I didn’t get the memo until the end. You saved me from being hurt anymore then I already was.” She said while giggling between pauses Jack: “Wow he sounds like a jerk. But that makes me feel better knowing I was helping you.” Kim: “And there was the time when you almost left to go to Japan on a scholarship for karate, but then decided to stay.” She said with a huge smile spread across her face Jack: “Not saying this in a bad way, but can you tell me why I didn’t go?” Kim: “You said you didn’t go because you thought it might cost too much. But you know what I’m glad you didn’t go. Because I would have missed you too much.” she said starring into jacks eyes for minutes smiling really big. “You know what we should probably go…” she said as she got up and walked fast out of Falafel Phil’s. Jack: he ran up to her and grabbed her hand. He spun her around so she was facing him and they were just inches apart. He stepped a little closer then said “wait; just tell me one more memory about us. Please” He said with his puppy dog face Kim: “Fine! Well there was the cotillion!” She said half upset and half relieved. Jack: “Well what happened there?” jack asked out of curiosity to the story Kim: “Well it all started when I asked you to go with me and you turned me down so I went with this new kid brody and he turned out to be a part of the black dragons plan to get revenge on me. But of course you were there to save me from that too! Just like you are always there for me. I know I can always count on you because you are there every time I fall. Even though I can take care of myself!” She said all proud of herself and also looking into Jacks chocolate eyes. Jack: “Wow I am just that good of a person” jack sounded all cocky. Kim: “Now there is the Jack we are looking for!” she said laughing and lightly nudging him. Jack: He took her hand and intertwined his finger with hers as she looked down at their hands. He puts his hand under her chin and lifts it up so she can look at him and lock eyes with him. “I know I can’t remember anything that happened from my memory loss but from what you told me about us, I can tell that you are a great friend and I am lucky to have you! Thank you for being there for me and trying to help me remember!” Then he held her hand in one of his and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Kim: After he kissed her cheek she was overwhelmed with joy. She looked at him, blushed and said “what was that for?” in a small voice. Jack: “I don’t know for being here for me right now. And I don’t know I feel really close and comfortable with you.” He said with a sweet voice *Rudy and the guys come out to find Jack with Kim* Rudy: “Jack, the world record man is here to watch you do the brick breaking! Are you able to do it?” He said with a worried look Kim: “Rudy I don’t think he will be able to…” she was cut off by jack taking his other free hand and intertwining it through her other fingers, twisting her around so she was starring into his eyes. Jack: “I may not remember anybody or even know what I’m doing, but I know one thing. You gave me confidence to try and do this because I don’t want to let any of you guys down.” After he says that Kim studies him and smiles Rudy: “Jack, are you sure you want to do this?” Jack: “Yes. I’m sure!” turns to kim and pulls her toward him embracing her in a hug for a few seconds wrapping his arms around her waist while she wraps hers around his shoulder, then heading up to the stage. They get ready to start the competition but before they could start Kim interrupts. Kim: “Wait, Jack!!!” she says as she runs up the steps Jack: “Ya, Kim?” he says with a small smile on the corner of his face Kim: “Just wanted to wish you good luck!” she says as she walks closer to him, stands on her tippy toes, and kisses his cheek. His face lights up as she looks at him and goes to walk away Jack: “Thanks!” He says as he laughs a little. Just then he finally remembers everything because of the kiss on the cheek from Kim, and breaks all the brick for the brick breaking record. *Everyone in the crowd cheers and starts hi-fiving jack* Rudy: “Jack you did it congratulations were gonna be in the world record book!” Jack: “Ya I know! I got my memory back I remember everyone. Thanks to all of you guys and kim!” he looked over and saw Kim. She looked at him, smiles/blushed a little, and then walked over to the bench and sat down her back facing them. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie: “Jack who do you keep looking at?” they turned around and saw Kim sitting on the bench, then turned back to jack and said “dude just go talk to her! We all know you guys like each other so just go talk to her!” Jack: “Are you sure? Are you guys ok with that?” he asked them Jerry, Milton, and Eddie: “Yes!! Go Now!” they say as they push him down the steps of the stage Jack: “Thanks guys!” he said as he ran to the dojo thanking everyone on his way there '''In the Courtyard Part 2-' *Jack walked across the courtyard to see Kim sitting on the bench with her back facing the courtyard while she was on her phone* Jack: he smiled as he walked over to her and covered her eyes with his strong hands. “Guess who?” he said as she giggled. He removed his hands and walked around the bench and sat next to her. “Why are you sitting here by yourself?” he asked Kim: “I don’t know. Just thinking I guess. Look jack I have to be honest with you. It scared me pretty bad when you didn’t remember who anybody was; especially me. And I kind of feel like it’s my fault you fell and lost your memory.” she looks down in shame/sadness. Jack: “Kim, don’t talk like that. It’s not your fault I should have seen them sitting there.” he said looking at her in the eyes. Kim: “Ohh hey Jack I have one question, do you remember anything that I had said right before you fell and hit your head?” she asked kind of nervous like. Jack: thought for a second and then said “no, no I don’t…” he was cut off by Kim hugging him tight with her arms wrapped around his neck. He was a little surprised but then tightened the hug and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Hey, Kim are you ok?” he said with concern in his voice still hugging her. Kim: “Yes, Jack I’m fine! I just missed you a lot!” she said into his ear Jack: “I missed you too Kim!” He broke the hug and looked into her eyes. He then said “ohh I remember one thing!” he reached into his pocket and took out the bracelet she gave him and put it on his wrist. He was about to say something but was cut off by Kim kissing the side of his cheek. She felt a smile grow on his face causing her to smile too. She met back at his eyes and he said “what was that for?” Kim: She smiled and said “I don’t know for being here with me. And helping me with everything. So thank you!” He smiled at the thought of her kissing him. Jack: “You’re welcome!” He stood up and offered his hand to Kim which she took and intertwined their fingers together and walked to Falafel Phil’s together hand in hand. THE END! Category:Blog posts